Fogo e Gelo por Raissa Arlequina e Jujubs
by Expresso Hogwarts
Summary: Matthew de Aldearan não percebera que a mulher perfeita estava à sua frente. Mira Barlow ainda não percebera que o seu futuro homem estava ali, dia sim, dia não, ensinando-lhe sobre as guerras passadas e a história da magia. Hogwarts - Idade Média
1. Introdução

Há não tanto tempo atrás, num site não tão distante, existia na cabeça de algumas pessoas a idéia de criar um blog de fanfiction coletiva que se passasse na época dos fundadores de Hogwarts. A idéia maturou e deu-se início ao Accio Past, blog afiliado ao extinto Accio Cérebro.

O blog não chegou a vingar por muito tempo, mas produziu personagens e parcerias que se tornariam inesquecíveis. Uma dessas parecerias era a das autoras de "Matthew de Aldearan" e "Mira Barlow", respectivamente, a Raíssa/Deusa/Arlequina [que escrevia no Accio Cérebro, no Magic Spell e no Magic Past], e a Ju [que escreve para o Expresso e Amaterasu e escrevia para o Accio e os Magics, também].

Matthew de Aldearan é professor de História da Magia e também leciona Esgrima para os alunos [do sexo masculino, deixando claro], enquanto Mira Barlow é uma lufana já no meio de seu aprendizado na escola.

Matthew é bebedor inveterado, galanteador e ranzinza por ter perdido a habilidade de um dos braços, já que uma doença e um nervo cortado o impedem. Mira é uma boa moça, aprendendo seu papel na sociedade, mas um tanto quanto frustrada com o que ele representa.

Apegadas a esses personagens, decidimos que mesmo com o fim do blog, iríamos continuar 'escrevinhando'. O convite para postar aqui foi uma surpresa para nós duas, e ficamos muito felizes com ele. Tão felizes que cá estamos. =P

Alguns personagens do falecido blog são usados nesta saga, mas com autorização, e sem malícia envolvida, apenas para prestarmos homenagem a um momento importante de nossas vidas. Charlie Trocken [escrito pelo Rod, que participou de vários blogs], Lavínia Caldwell [que quem escrevia era a Deh]...

=) Esperamos que gostem das desventuras do casal tanto quanto gostamos de escrever sobre eles.

Primeiro, ele achou que fosse um anjo ou um delírio da bebida que consumira aquela noite. Depois, ele percebeu que era, simplesmente, sua aluna. Simplesmente? A menina tinha cabelos ruivos e um perfume hipnótico que o enfeitiçara desde o primeiro momento.

Matthew de Aldearan não percebera que a mulher perfeita estava à sua frente. Mira Barlow ainda não percebera que o seu futuro homem estava ali, dia sim, dia não, ensinando-lhe sobre as guerras passadas e a história da magia.

Ele não perderia mais tempo. Era ela a única digna dele e ele, uma vez tendo-a escolhido, não pretendia abrir mão de seus direitos. Cabia, apenas, conquista-la de uma vez por todas e partirem logo para o Felizes Para Sempre.

Será?


	2. Capitulo 1

O grande evento de Hogwarts estava começando e todo o corpo docente e discente da escola estava em alvoroço. Teriam exposições, competições e o Grande Baile de Outono esperado por todos. Seriam dois dias de diversão, confraternização e, alguns diriam sorrindo, de bagunça.

Após o discurso de abertura feito pelos fundadores, os alunos se dispersaram. Uns foram treinar para suas competições, outros foram somente sentar e aproveitar a folga das aulas. Aconteceriam mostras e oficinas também, e grupos de alunos olhavam entretidos o pergaminho com todos os eventos e seus horários. Algumas das moças se dirigiam para a tenda onde aconteceria a primeira competição, o Torneio de Culinária.

A professora de culinária estava andando entre as alunas, vendo se estava tudo em ordem para começarem, tinham tempo marcado para ficar tudo pronto. Ao sinal de Ariadne, todas as garotas começaram a misturar, bater e mexer. O cheiro levantado já fazia vários curiosos entrarem se perguntando se iriam poder provar algo.

Mira Barlow estava entre as alunas que iria participar, sempre gostara muito de cozinhar e experimentar novos sabores. Aquela competição era um ótimo lugar para aprender receitas novas, se as cozinheiras colaborassem, claro.

Aos poucos começaram aparecer tortas grandiosas, empadões e outros pratos que não se sabiam o nome, todos no meio da produção, mas que o cheiro e a aparência já eram apetitosos. A ruiva olhou para o lado e viu um aceno de mão discreto, Lavinia estava torcendo por sua amiga. Um sorriso apareceu no seu rosto e depois voltou para o que tinha que fazer, faltava pouco para o término.

Não muito longe da tenda onde estava acontecendo o concurso de culinária, estava sendo montado o local onde seriam exibidos os animais exóticos. No local estavam somente às pessoas contratadas para arrumar e o professor responsável Norman Hukle, já que a professora de Animais Mágicos, Helga Hufflepuff, estava junto com os outros diretores.

O movimento de homens carregando ou arrastando as jaulas era grande e a montagem estava sendo trabalhosa. Nem todos os animais que estavam preso eram dóceis e, volta e meia, tentava escapar de seu cativeiro.

Um dos homens que carregava uma jaula tropeçou e deixou cair um desses animais, que parecia um amasso de um cachorro azul, que se libertou de sua grade. Hukle, que viu tudo a distância não se preocupou tanto, achou que o homem já iria pegar o animal. Para seu azar, ele viu o bicho começar a se mover rapidamente, mais que o reflexo das mãos das pessoas em volta. O professor de duelos não teve tempo de pegar sua varinha, pois o animal já se dirigia para o local de onde vinha o cheiro de comida.

Concentrada no que fazia, Mira não ouviu os gritos que vinham de fora do local onde estava. Somente foi desperta ao ver o tecido da tenda ser rasgado e um bicho aparecer. A ruiva se viu sem opção, estava entre o animal e a saída, assim como muitas das garotas.

O animal se movia rapidamente por entre as mesas, fazendo com que os poucos professores presentes não conseguissem acertá-lo. Suas garras cortavam facilmente as cadeiras e objeto jogados, e sua pele parecia ser resistente aos poucos feitiços que o acertavam.

- Que raios de animal é este? - Hukle chegou no local e ficou surpreso ao acertar feitiços estuporantes e não ver resultado nenhum.

- É um stitch, muito raro e muito resistente. Normalmente dóceis... Não sei o que há com esse. - Helga já estava no local tentando segurar o animal que fugira.

O bicho conseguiu finalmente chegar até onde queria, a comida. Uma das alunas tentou salvar seu prato das mãos do stitch e a reação do animal foi imediata, assim como de Mira que estava ao lado. Ela puxou a corvinal e se colocou entre a garota e o animal. A ruiva não teve muito tempo para se proteger, estava perto demais. Ela conseguiu colocar a tempo seu braço na frente do rosto quando o stitch a atacou e a cortou.

Mira deu um grito de dor e se encolheu para debaixo de uma das mesas, tentando se afastar mais do animal que já a esquecera. Ela pegou um dos panos a sua volta e envolveu seu braço que sangrava. Sentia o ferimento arder, mas não iria se mover até a enfermaria até que o stitch estivesse dominado.

Logo Helga Hufflepuff conseguiu dominar o animal, que comera alguns poucos pratos e se cansara de lutar contra domadores.

- Minha querida, estás bem? Venha comigo, veremos este braço. – Miriam, a judia professora de medicinas avançadas, ajudava Mira a se levantar.

Do lado de fora, Lavínia correu até sua amiga ao vê-la com um pano ensanguentado no braço. Mira a acalmou falando que estava bem, que era só um corte, mas a loira quis ir junto e ver como estava.

Ao chegarem na enfermaria da escola, Rebecca Skeat, a curandeira, foi até elas e olhou preocupadamente para o corte. Sem cerimônia, falou que a sonserina deveria sair para que pudessem cuidar de Mira sem interrupções.

- O que ocorreste, Miriam? - Rebecca pegava unguentos no armário. - Alguma arma?

- Não. Um dos animais que serão expostos se soltou e acabou atacando o Torneio de Culinária, esta jovem se feriu.

Miriam pegou a varinha para fechar o ferimento e, para sua surpresa, não conseguiu. Ia tentar outro feitiço, mas foi interrompida pela aluna.

- Está queimando... Não sei o que fizeste, mas esta ardendo e muito... Não estava antes. - Mira segurava a vontade de puxar o braço das mãos da enfermeira.

A curandeira achou melhor dar uma poção para que a lufana não sentisse nada no braço, a sua experiência mostrava que aquilo não era algo tão simples de cuidar. Miriam pegou sua varinha e fez outro feitiço que fez o corte fechar. Para a surpresa das duas curandeiras, o machucado reabriu e continuou a sangrar.

- Miriam, pegarei algo mais forte. Não sei o que houve, mas não podemos deixa-la assim. - Rebecca saiu.

- Milady, estás sentindo alguma coisa? Tonteira?

- Professora, se eu não estivesse vendo, não diria que tenho nada. Só doeu no momento em que usaste tua magia. - Mira tentava ficar calma, mas a visão de sua roupa ficando cada vez mais suja com o seu sangue não ajudava.

*****

Enquanto na sala de enfermaria Miriam e Rebecca procuravam identificar como tratar melhor o ferimento de Mira, as pessoas do lado de fora estavam em polvorosa. O local onde ocorria o concurso de culinária estava sendo limpo e logo a competição deveria ser retomada. Algumas garotas ainda estavam assustadas com o ocorrido e uma delas, chorava copiosamente no colo de Helga Hufflepuff.

- Vamos, vamos, minha querida, não fiques assim. Foi só um animalzinho inofensivo, Lady Barlow deve estar bem a essa hora já. – disse tentando tranqüilizar a criança.

- Lady Barlow foi machucada? – perguntou uma voz atrás da lufana, com a respiração entrecortada e um tom negro em sua fala.

- Receio que sim, professor Aldearan. – respondeu ela, voltando-se para o mestre de História Antiga e lendário esgrimista.

Matthew de Aldearan não era uma figura muito querida dentro da escola. Embora seus alunos o admirassem e, _sem dúvida, _o respeitassem muito, não era do tipo que eles realmente gostassem. Seus rapazes em especial, eram fervorosamente dedicados ao que já fora um esgrimista da mais alta classe, e agora, graças a uma falha no braço, tivera que se dedicar à uma segunda paixão: História.

Era alto, de cabelos negros caindo pelo rosto, desgrenhados, olhos verdes e, para a surpresa de Helga, estava sóbrio. O famoso professor era conhecido por ser um grande apreciador de bebidas. Naquele momento, parecia possesso com o fato de uma de suas alunas ter se machucado, e a diretora não duvidava sobre quem a culpa recairia.

- HUKLE! – ele gritou, e saiu pisando duro.

O atual mestre de duelos na escola era o alvo preferido de Matthew. Por terem sido contemporâneos em vários torneios e Norman Hukle ter sido várias vezes humilhado por ele, era natural que este fosse sistematicamente rebaixado pelo professor de História.

- O que aconteceu por aqui? – ele perguntou, com um olhar reprovador.

- Um dos stitchs se soltou e atacou uma aluna, que estava mexendo com comida doce. – ele respondeu, sem atenção enquanto ordenava capatazes para transportar algumas gaiolas e o recém capturado animal.

- Olhes para mim quando falo contigo, Hukle! – Matthew respondeu virando com uma bofetada na cara dele. – O ferimento é sério?

O outro levou a mão na cara vermelha e arranhada por Aldearan. Não importava muito, ele tinha esse direito: sempre fora o melhor entre os dois. De toda a escola, somente três pessoas tinham o poder de conter o espírito fanfarrão de Norman: uma delas, certamente, era o homem que estava parado na sua frente, esperando respostas.

- Não conheço muito desses bichos pra saber se é grave, mas a menina parecia bem. Aquela _judia_ _imunda_ levou-a para a enfermaria e, apesar de judia, ela conhece bastante sobre técnicas de cura. – retrucou, cuspindo no chão ao mencionar Miriam.

- Se alguma coisa dessas acontecer em qualquer outro torneio, Hukle, podes ter certeza de que arranco teu coração e ofereço-o aos corvos. – avisou Matthew e, sem mais uma palavra, saiu andando até a sala onde Mira Barlow, a única aluna por quem ele realmente dava uma moeda de ouro, estava sendo tratada.

Não chegou a entrar, preferiu ficar ouvindo os fragmentos de conversa que escapavam da sala. Parecia não haver sinal de choro, nem resmungos ou gemidos de dor. Ele apoiou sua espada no ombro, como fazia quando estava nervoso e queria acalmar-se.

Andou por alguns instantes, até ouvir a judia dizendo que precisariam fazer algo para estancar todo aquele sangue. Não se conteve e adentrou a porta da sala sem ao menos bater.

- Me pediram para verificar como está a aluna ferida. – ele disse de supetão, sem esperar que as outras falassem algo. Olhava diretamente nos olhos negros de Mira e ela podia senti-los queimando seu interior, invadindo-a, possuindo-a. E, internamente, ela admitia que não chegava a ser uma sensação de toda ruim.

Seu vestido e corpete pareciam empapados de sangue viscoso e Aldearan, embora soubesse que não estava doendo, percebeu a importância de se fechar aquele ferimento.

- Ela precisa ter o corte fechado, mas afora isso, não vejo outros problemas, não fizemos ainda análise mais profunda nem testamos o sangue, professor. – respondeu Miriam, abaixando a cabeça frente a ele. - Por algum motivo, nenhum feitiço está funcionando.

- Se as técnicas normais de cura não funcionam, eu posso fazer um estanque que se costumava fazer nos soldados que caiam ao longo da batalha. – ele respondeu, firmemente. – Ela no entanto, precisará beber muito líquido e não poderá fazer nenhum exercício pesado.

- Professor, se o senhor está falando da técnica de enfaixe, torção e tala, eu posso aplicar na aluna, já a fiz em vários soldados que me vieram em estado de semi-consciência com ferimentos feitos por cimitarras envenenadas. – Rebecca ousadamente tomou a fala.

- E como a senhora certamente deve ter percebido, a técnica é melhor aplicada por homens, em virtude da sua força. – ele respondeu, perspicaz.

Mira assistiu a toda discussão ficando lívida pois achavam uma solução para a perda de sangue, mas nem isso a impediu de pensar num comentário, que poderia ter provocado a ira do professor. "Como se um homem sozinho tivesse mais força do que as duas enfermeiras juntas.".

Matthew conhecia o olhar de quem pensara algo que não poderia falar e anotou mentalmente para pressionar a garota sobre o que fora. Agora, entretanto, não poderia perder tempo, visto que ela empalidecia a olhos vistos.

- Miriam, panos quentes. Lady Skeat, segure as costas da aluna. Milady se mover-te poderás perder para sempre o uso do braço. Eu preciso acertar o ponto de enfaixe. – ele ordenou.

O processo todo durou mais ou menos uma reza de terço. Ao final disso, o professor estava satisfeito consigo mesmo: tinha tido excelente oportunidade de estar perto da sua _aluna favorita_ e ainda conseguira exercitar seus velhos conhecimentos de guerra.

Mira estava ótima e saiu da enfermaria, acompanhada por Matthew que cumprimentou o excelente trabalho de Miriam e Rebecca com um aceno de cabeça, e mais nada.


End file.
